villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cameron Winter
Cameron Winter is the main antagonist of the animated TV series Godzilla: The Series, based on the 1998 film Godzilla. He is a technological mogul who happens to be the former colleague and arch-nemesis of Dr. Nick Tatapoulos, bent on destroying Godzilla and enriching himself. He was voiced by David Newsom. Personality As Nick most accurately puts it, Winter is a greasy little weasel. He is an arrogant, greedy, sly, cunning, obnoxious, condescending, manipulative, traitorous, and sneaky master manipulator. He is seemingly brilliant in robotics, genetics, and business, and he always manages to either escape the law or exploit its loopholes for his own true purposes of enriching himself and expanding his business worldwide. History ''Godzilla: The Series'' Cameron Winter is the most recurring villain of the show, despite appearing only in three episodes. He first appeared in the episode The Winter of Our Discontent, where he plotted to collect insurance money by having Zilla to destroy his cilents' properties. To do so, he creates a neuro-transmitter to control Godzilla into causing a lot of damage. He then pretends to side up with Nick and H.E.A.T., even offering to help Randy Hernandez with his poor academic records by having him to implant the transmitter inside Godzilla's ear. When Nick finally catches on to Cameron's true colors, he confronted him in his lair but is captured along with Monique Dupre. Cameron then reveals his true intentions to create a army of Godzilla clones to attack his cilents' properties in order to collect more insurance money to expand his fortune. Fortunately, Randy (who has a change of heart) manage to hack into the transmitter, allowing Nick to destroy the transmitter and free Godzilla from Cameron's control. Randy then produces out the evidence behind Cameron's plot, leaving Cameron to be arrested by the military for his crimes. Cameron then vows revenge on Nick saying "Be seeing you soon, Nickles. You can bet on it!" Cameron returns in the episode An Early Frost, where he managed to file for parole. Determined to get back at H.E.A.T. and Zilla for ruining his plans, Cameron managed to obtain cells he harvested from Godzilla to create a giant monster called the Chameleon, which he used to frame Godzilla for various attacks. He then sets a trap for Nick by tricking him into entering his old headquarters and forcing him to watch the Chameleon destroy Godzilla. However, Nick eventually escaped and found that Cameron is broadcasting a mind control signal to the Chameleon from nearby H.E.A.T. headquarters. After the Chameleon is destroyed with a powerful bazooka fired by Phillipe Renaldi (a friend of Nick's), Nick confronted Winter at the H.E.A.T. headquarters, but Winter detonated several explosive charges in the building to escape. Though Nick escaped the explosion unscathed and exposed Winter's activities to the military, Cameron was nowhere to be found. Cameron returns again in the episode Lizard Season, where he created giant robots called Lizard Slayers to destroy Godzilla. He broke three hunters out of prison to have them control the robots to attack Godzilla. He then gets H.E.A.T. involved by hacking their ship to attack Godzilla, though this was unsuccessful. When the hunters are caught by the military, Cameron betrays them by claiming that they stole the machines. Despite the Lizard Slayers' failure to destroy Godzilla and the hunters sent back to jail, the government was very impressed by the Lizard Slayers' capabilities and put in a hefty order for Cameron to make models for the military. Cameron sends up a message to Nick, taunting him of his success, much to Nick's anger. ''Godzilla: The Series'' (videogame) He is the main antagonist in the first video game. Throughout the game he sends his robots and soldiers attack Zilla Junior. He also serves as the final boss of the game. ''Godzilla: The Series'' (webcomic) He is also the main antagonist in the webcomic. As in the TV Series, he often tries to capture Zilla Junior in order to control him. Trivia *Due to the show's cancellation, Cameron never truly faced justice for his crimes. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Pure Evil Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Summoners Category:Nemesis Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Warlords Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Conspirators Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Crackers Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Orator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Successful Category:Internet Villains